Heir to the Mantle
by Feargon-LP
Summary: A single moment can change everything... A child's imagination knows no bounds... The cosmos should prepare... The Mantle will stand again...
1. Chapter 1 (REWRITTEN)

**Hello. This is a rewrite of the first chapter of Heir to the Mantle, and the other chapters should be rewritten soon. I hope the new chapters prove to be better written.**

**Thank you - FeargonLP**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNISE**

* * *

Millennia ago, the Milky Way galaxy was devoid of life. Planets were newly evolved, civilisations had not had the time to prosper and many were struck down by the unforgiving nature of their worlds.

Then the Alterans arrived, having fled from their home galaxy of Celestus, searching for a new home where they could rebuild their species, away from the prying and murderous gaze of the Ori. After weeks of searching after their arrival, the Alterans found a suitable planet to settle upon. This planet was mostly made up of water, with several large land masses scattered across the globe. The Alterans named their new home Terra. For several thousand years the Alterans rebuilt their civilisation, creating cities and ships that further allowed them to explore their new galaxy. In that time one of their scientists, Amelius, created a unique device called a Stargate. The device was a large ring, with nine key like devices around the edge with numerous symbols spread out across the ring, representing the constellations of the Milky Way Galaxy. This device allowed the Alterans to instantly travel to other planets after they had planted Stargates on them via use of an artificial wormhole.

After years of exploring the Milky Way, the Alterans encountered another advanced species - the Nox. The Nox were an unusual race, a species with advanced technology and giant cities, yet many chose to live in wooden and straw huts in forests, dressing in clothes made of leaves and twigs. They preferred the comforting closeness of nature, and like the life of the forest, the Nox sought only to preserve and help life. They became known as healers who helped anyone, no matter the species or background, as a people who would not judge others based on anything but actions. But most of all, they were pacifists. They would not fight, not even in self defence, no matter the danger their own race might face. The came the Furling, soldiers and inventors. The three species met through use of a Stargate that the Furling had found during their travels of the Milky Way. The Furling at first had been cautious of the other two due to their own militaristic society, and their love of weapons technology caused unrest between the three, particularly with the Alterans, yet their passion for invention allowed bridges to be built between the two. Following this, the Nox too came to accept the Furling. Finally, there were the Asgard. The first to meet them was the Alterans during their deeper explorations into the Milky Way. Both the Asgard and the Alterans were the most advanced of the four, yet all of them contributed to what became known as the Great Alliance, with the Alterans being the scientists and explorers, the Asgard the protectors and teachers of the lower species, the Nox the healers and diplomats and the Furling being the warrior might.

For centuries the Great Alliance cared for the Milky Way and life flourished. Civilisations rose up under their guidance and their own species made significant technological advancements. The Alterans constructed a newer model of their Stargate network which they reseeded across the galaxy, replacing the older model with the more advanced version. They then constructed something which became the pride of the Alteran civilisation - the .city ship of Atlantis. Atlantis was a feat of construction like no other ever recorded in the history of the Alliance. The scale for a starship was enormous, and the complexity of the design and the sheer breathtaking beauty of the architecture gave all who saw the city a feeling of awe. The technology that allowed the city to function was even more advanced than its design. The city operated on three Potentia, which spread power to every section of the city. The Potentia allowed the powerful shield to be activated, as well as the advanced weapon systems and the mighty star drive. Atlantis became the crown jewel of the Alteran Empire, and for many more centuries the Alterans continued to spread out across the Milky Way.

The Asgard made many advancements of their own technologically, constructing ships of immense power yet the Alterans had exceeded them with the creation of Atlantis. Their main breakthrough was their use of cloning that allowed them to transfer their consciousness from an old body into a new one, essentially making them immortal. After their breakthrough, the Asgard continually cloned themselves, making the fatal error of cloning their clones. Eventually they started to suffer from a genetic degradation which caused them to become smaller and more fragile, until they were vastly different from their original forms and had no way to reproduce. They hid their problems from the Alliance and left to return to their home world of Othala in the Ida Galxy, where they spent centuries in an attempt to find a cure to their degradation. The Alliance, bar the Nox, never heard from the Asgard again.

Many of the the younger species who looked up to the Asgrad as gods became aimless with their disappearance, eventually looking to other gods for guidance. Some looked to newly rising powers such as the Goa'uld, who rose to their level of advancement by utilising old Alteran technology that had been left on abandoned planets.

The next to leave were the Furling. No one quite knows why. All that is known is that the Furling cut all contact with the Alliance and left the Milky Way to go into an exile from which they have still not returned.

All that remained if the Great Alliance was the Alterans and the Nox. For years the two tried to assist the younger species against rising threats like the Goa'uld yet another tragedy was soon to strike. The Alterans, who had stood as the most powerful civilisation in the Milky Way for thousands of years, started to die out. A plague struck their worlds, leaving millions to die with no hope for survival as no cure could be found despite the best efforts of their scientists. Even the Nox, with their great knowledge of healing, could not help the Alterans. Eventually even the Nix disappeared, hiding in their cloaked city as the Alliance collapsed.

Millions upon millions died across the galaxy until the only remaining people of the Alteran Empire were those who lived in Atlantis. With no other way to survive, the Alterans fled the Milky Way in their city ship to the nearby galaxy of Pegasus. For several days they traveled through the vortex of hyperspace, anxious to see what their new home would be like.

* * *

Upon arrival that discovered that their new galaxy was empty of like, similar to the Miky Way before they arrived there. After days of searching they found a planet that was similar to Terra, expect with a much larger body of water. Atlantis landed on the surface of the ocean, where it would sit for millions of years as the Alterans rebuilt their civilisation once again. The Alterans named their new world Lantea, after their great city.

Centuries passed in Pegasus, with the Alterans creating a new network of Stargates and seeding life across the galaxy. The humans that evolved came to worship the Alterans as their ancestors, and the Alterans in turn treated them as their children. More cities where built, the most known being Borealis and Athos which became famous for being built on human planets. The people on these planets were honoured to be near the cities of the ancestors. Like in the Milky Way, life flourished and the Alterans believed that they might have finally found a permanent home for their people.

Unfortunately they made a mistake which proved to be their undoing. They Alterans had grown careless in their seeding of human life and had placed humans on a world inhabited by an insect species known as Iratus. Over the course of several centuries the bugs fed off the humans of the planet, eventually absorbing the DNA into their own, allowing them to evolve into a new species that was a mix between the two. The Alterans remained unaware of this - the issue only became know several centuries later when several human worlds went silent. There was no signs of destruction, no bodies or signs of death. The planets were empty. It was later discovered that the people had been culled like cattle, becoming a food source for the Wraith which had risen up as a power in the Pegasus galaxy.

The Alterans attempted to fight off the Wraith attacks, beliveing that their technology was unbeatable they became arrogant and foolishly sent their ships deep into the heart of Warith controlled territory. Against fleets of Hive ships the Alterans were quickly overrun. In an attempt to create a weapon capable of defeating the Wraith, the Alterans created a species of Nantes which were able to replicate and converge into human form. In these tiny robots the Alterans inserted an aggression that surpassed even that of the Wraith. Despite the begging of the machines that became known as the Asurans, the Alterans continued their experiments in an attempt to find a weapon, yet when they realised that the Asurans would never be that weapon, that chose to destroy, to leave no trace of them behind. Borealis and Athos were destroyed and the Wraith continued to lay waste to the Pegasus galaxy until after nearly a hundred years of war only Atlantis remained. The great city had been sunk to the bottom of the ocean, it's great shield protecting it against the never ending fire of the Wraith Hive ships. For years they Alterans remained under siege, constantly destroying Wraith ships, yet even more kept coming. They could win almost every battle but they had no way to win the war. Eventually, the decision was made to evacuate the city.

* * *

**Atlantis**

**Lantea, Pegasus Galaxy**

Janus quickly typed several symbols into the computer that he was taking back to Terra. Around him sat all of his inventions, those sanctioned by the council and those that were not. He had spent years creating things that would change the Alteran society, ranging from time travel to hyperdrive warfare. But most of his experiments were deemed 'too dangerous' by the Alteran council and so he was forced to leave them behind.

He looked up, eyes scanning the room that he spent most of his time in. Numerous consoles and monitors were scattered across the wall, with several pillar lights at the corners of the octagon shaped chamber. Tables holding all of his experiments and inventions were placed in straight line through the room, them having been quickly gathered when the order for evacuation had been given. Despite the fact that he was not taking them with him, he was not about to just leave them scattered around his labs.

He didn't agree with abandoning Atlantis. He saw it as a betrayal to the people of Pegasus who were relying on their help to fight the Wraith. Furthermore he was sick of the fact that his people were constantly having to abandon their homes, first Celestia, then the Milky Way and now Pegasus.

There was so much more they could do to combat the Wraith! Many of his inventions were designed to combat them, for example the Atero device - the device created a signal which caused Wraith hyper drives to overload when activated, completely destroying their ships. Yes it had side effects (blowing up active Stargates) but a solution could be found for that! Abandoning Atlantis, their crown jewel, just seemed cowardly and pathetic to him.

With a last look around his lab, Janus gave a sigh and picked up his computer as well as a small box of data crystals containing his latest research.

After shutting down the power in his lab, Janus sealed the door and moved through several corridors until he reached a transporter. Quickly choosing his destination (the upper levels of the control tower), Janus tapped the open console and watched as the doors closed in front of him. He felt a light tingle as he was transported to the tower transporter and walked swiftly out into the new corridor once the transport was complete. He walked past numerous Alterans who were busy gathering their belongings and nodded politely to them as he continued up to the control room. Turning a corner into one of the open balcony levels, he heard the faint crying of a woman who was gripping a railing tightly, staring up at the shield as the blue blast of Wraith weapons fire dissipated into gold pulses upon impact. For a moment he stopped, feeling sympathy for the woman and anger at the council's callous disregard for her plight. Placing his computer and crystals on a nearby table, Janus walked over to the woman, placing a hand on her shaking shoulder and speaking soothingly to her.

"I am truly sorry, Elizabeth. If I could do anything more to convince them..." There was no point in trying to convince the council to help her. They had made their decision and would not be swayed.

The human turned her head, still crying yet her eyes held gratitude. "I know Janus, and I thank you for all the help you've given me. But my people... This city... I can't abandon either of them" she spoke quietly, cutting off every so often as another's age of tears hit her. She had arrived at Atlantis by accident through use of a time ship of Janus' own design, along with two others who were unfortunately killed upon arrival as the ship appeared in orbit and was shot down by a Wraith squadron. Her people would find Atlantis ten thousand years after the abandoned it, only to die due to the shield failing, allowing the ocean to flood the city. For the few months she had been here, her and Janus had developed a strong friendship and he had helped her as best he could to get the council to agree to help her people in the future. Unfortunately, the council had decided that meddling with the Time Continuum was too dangerous and refused to help, only offering her the chance to return to Terra with them. Not even the argument that Atlantis would be destroyed without help deterred their opinion.

For several minutes the two just stood there, both staring at the Wraith bombardment. Elizabeth silently cried for her people who would enter the city with no hope for survival, and at the loss of the opportunity to study the city of the Ancients themselves!

Janus contemplated a new idea which had come into his mind - an idea on how to help his friend and how to save the city. Gently taking her arm, Janus started to move to another doorway along the wall of the balcony, leading Elizabeth with him. "Follow me Elizabeth. I believe I may have an idea on how to help us both." With a confused look at him, she silently followed. The two walked through several more corridors before reaching a lift that automatically opened to their presence. Once inside, Janus tapped on one of the lowest levels of the tower. Within moments they were at the correct level. After walking through more hallways they arrived at a large chamber containing several consoles and a small pedestal in the centre, holding three Potenia.

Elizabeth's eyes widened at the sight of three Zero Point Modules, the miraculous power source that had allowed her people to defeat the Goa'uld Anubis in her own time. Getting over her shock, she turned to Janus and asked: "Sorry, you said you had an idea?"

With a small smile Janus tapped on the console in front of the pedestal. With a wheezing sound, the three Potentia rose from their slots within the pedestal. "What is it you call themselves?" He asked abruptly, startling Elizabeth.

"Err... ZPMs, Zero Point Modules."

"Yes" he muttered, quickly tapping several crystal controls as he entered new settings into the power system. "Each one provide power to the city simultaneously, but if I program the city to operate on only one, we might be able to extend the amount of time that the city shield will remain active."

Elizabeth looked at him with a small glimmer of hope in her eyes. "You mean you can give my people more time?"

Janus nodded. "Yes, by only using one Potenia we cop an extend the power slightly" he smiled at her before frowning slightly. "There is one problem however..."

* * *

"You mean I have to get frozen in one of those things?" She asked anxiously.

Smiling calmly at her, Janus replied "It is perfectly safe I promise you." The two had moved to one of the stasis labs in one of the already evacuated sections of the city. The room was quiete small, with only a bed like structure in the centre and two stasis chambers built into the back wall. On one wall was an unusually designed window, giving a breathtaking view of the city outside.

As Elizabeth looked at the stasis chamber, Janus explained the rest of his plan to her. "Every few thousand years you will wake up and you will have to rotate the Potentia to ensure that the shield has continuous power." She nodded her understanding and turned to face him. When she noticed him grinning, she asked "What?"

"I've also activated the city fail safe, ensuring that if the shield is about to fail the clamps holding the city to the ocean floor will unlock, letting the city rise."

Elizabeth looked at him in shock before suddenly hugging him tightly. Slightly shocked, he hugged her back. After a moment, she pulled away with a small smile. "Thank you for this Janus, I can't ever repay you..."

He chuckled lightly. "Thank you Elixabeth, for giving me hope that Atlantis will survive ten thousand years after you discover it again."

* * *

Alterans walked through the open Stargate, taking their belongings and giving a final glance at the city which had been their home for the last few millennia. Janus walked into the control room, avoiding the prying eyes of the council members as he moved over to a case that held his computer and crystals.

"Where is Doctor Wier?" The female councilor asked.

"Gone" Janus lied. "She was among the first to be evacuated."

After giving Janus a searching look, Moros, the head councilor said "good". Even though he had been one of the ones that adamantly opposed helping Elizabteh, Janus had a suspicion that Moros knew he was lying and that she was still in the city. Yet Moros never said anything.

Eventually all of the citizens of Atlantis had been evacuated back to Terra. Shutting down the consoles, the remaining council members and Janus moved down into the gate room. Before they stepped through the gate, the council members looked at Janus one last time before walking through the puddle. Pausing for a moment, Janus turned around, seeing Elizabeth moving around one of the pillars near the staircase in the centre of the room. With tears leaking from his eyes, Janus stepped through the Stargate. He reappeared on Terra, shaking slightly at the chill given off by the artificial wormhole. Behind him, the Stargate shut down, leaving Atlantis to sleep at the bottom of the ocean for ten thousand years.

Years passed on Terra, now known as Earth. The council had not been happy with him due to him helping Elizabeth, which wasn't all that surprising, although Moros' defence of his actions had been a surprise. Many of their race started to search for ascension and eventually achieved it. Those that did not assisted the newly evolved humans in creating their own civilizations, the most notable being Moros and Ganos Lal, who became known as Myrdin (Merlin) and Morgan Le Fay respectively. The two helped certain humans gain control of special abilities that were called Magic by the humans. Although the conflicts that the two had became legends and lead many to believe that they were enemies. It seemed that Moros had changed his views, beliveing that the Alterans should have dealt with their threats, such as the Ori but Ganos Lal Disagreed.

The two left Janus to his own devices. Using the computer he had brought with him from Atlantis, Janus was able to utilise his next plan. The data crystals he had brought through the Stargate where not computer crystals, they were construction crystals. They had taken him years to build and had cost numerous resources to complete. When activated they would expand and construct a city ship that would be fully operational. He was going to propose using such crystals as a means of creating ships but the resources needed to create merely these few had been astronomical. He intended to create this city to allow a new generation of Alterans to continue the legacy of their ancestors by giving them access to all of the technology of the original Alterans. Furthermore, he had installed a new technology into one of the crystals which he hoped would provide his descendants with the capability to advance the Alterans beyond anything in recorded history.

It would take thousands of years for the city to be cinstructed, but when it was, it would wait until it was time for its creators to return.

With his plans in motion, Janus assisted Moros in creating a school to train and teach humans how to master their magic under the guidance of Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. When Hogwarts, as the school was called, was completed, Janus and Moros moved towards ascension and eventually achieved it, rising up to join the rest of the Alterans.

For ten thousand years Janus watched over the constructing city ship, assisting in its construction whenever the Others turned away from him. He waited for the time when his descendants would claim the city for themselves.

That time has finally come...

* * *

In his room at Number 4 Privet Drive, Harry Potter gasped awake as the clock struck midnight, signalling his sixteenth birthday and his reach of magical majority in the Wizarding world.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. You can expect all chapters to be rewritten as I hope to improve the style of writing and to increase the length of chapters.**

**Please review and give feedback as it really helps me on what I need to improve on. Furthermore, I hope that updates will become a lot quicker as I intend to write at least an hour a night now, so I should be able to post more often.**

**As always, thank you for your support.**

**-FeargonLP**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Harry stumbled down the stairs early in the morning, trying to keep as quiet as possible as to not wake his relatives. His head felt as if it were about to burst, files of data filtering through his brain. It hurt like hell. His gut was retching at some of the images he had seen in his sleep, many of them being the last moments of Alterrans who were fed on by the Wrath. He not only saw what happened through persons eyes, he felt it as well.

Reaching the kitchen door, Harry pushed it open, running toward the sink just as he vomited up what little there was of last night's dinner. His knuckles gripped the edge of the sink so hard they turned white, his breath came out in short pants and his legs trembled next to the kitchen counter. Just as he was about to move again, a second wave of vomit came flying out of his mouth. Blood began to seep through his fingers, his nails scraping into his palms.

'_That was... horrific..._' was Harry's thought as he slowly felt strength begin to return to his body. He wearily started to move away from the sink when a sudden thought sped through his mind. Instead of being a memory, it was an image of an object. An object he had seen before only once;

_Department of Mysteries_

_Ministry of Magic_

_Harry let out small pants of air as he ran through the now destroyed Hall of Prophecy, dodging spells launched by Death Eaters as he went. Ron and Hermione had run off in a separate direction while he had last seen Neville fighting with Bellatrix Lestrange to protect Ginny and Luna. So far Voldemort had yet to show himself._

_'_Coward_' Harry thought, his disrespect for the so-called Dark Lord going even lower. To Harry it was quite a feat as even he didn't know he could disrespect old snake face any more than he already did._

_He swiftly raised a shield charm just as a rogue stunner was about to fly straight into him. The shield took most of the impact yet Harry still flew back several feet, bashing into a wooden door as he did. He fell through the hole in the door, landing onto a cold, stone floor. Disoriented from bashing his head, Harry could barely make out the sounds of the battle outside. However he had enough senses to observe his new surroundings. The room was quite tall yet it was plain, the only decoration being the small torches scattered across the walls. Only one thing caught his attention. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. On a podium in the center of the room sat a glowing, yellow crystal like module. Yellow light seemed to swim within the crystal, flowing around its interior edges like water in a rapid._

_"What the hell…" Harry muttered, feeling a sense of importance enter his mind. The closer he walked toward the object, the stronger the sense became. He reached a hand forward and lightly placed his hand atop the module, feeling the uneven crystal design beneath his fingers._

_"**Potentia**" Harry breathed; shuddering as a tingling sensation ran throughout his body He didn't even notice that he was no longer speaking English. The crystal module seemed to pulse beneath his hand, its yellow glow beginning to turn orange. Just as Harry began to lift the Potentia a spell flew over his head, the signature green of the killing curse flashing from the corner of his eyes._

_"Hand over the prophecy Potter and I'll let your friends go!" Lucius Malfoy yelled as he appeared from the door, several other Death Eaters following him, each holding a different one of Harry's friends. Hermione was held by Antonin Dolohov, a pained expression on her face as his wand dug into the back of her neck. Rodolphus Lestrange held Ron in a head lock, allowing Harry to see the red-head glaring at him with betrayal. Rabastan Lestrange had a tight hold of Ginny's hair while Bellatrix Lestrange held Neville by the arms, her wand pressed against his neck. Even with his parent's murderer holding him in a life threatening situation, the Longbottom Heir stood stiffly, not letting an ounce of fear show on his face._

_However Luna's reaction was what confused Harry the most. She was held by Walden Mcnair in a head lock yet her eyes were directly set on the Potentia for a few seconds before they fell onto Harry. Looking at the Potentia her eyes had been full of disbelief yet looking at Harry they were filled with respect and…_

_'_Is that awe…?_' Harry wondered as the blonde continued to stare at him. Moments later Malfoy approached him, holding his hand out as if expecting Harry to hand over the sphere which had remained in his hand the whole time._

_"Why should I?" Harry asked, his question taking everyone but Luna and Neville by surprise. Shock registered on the faces of the Death Eaters – evidently they had never expected the Boy-Who-Lived to question an order when threatened with the death of his friends._

_"Well…" Lucius stuttered, thinking of a way to get the prophecy without resorting to spells. "We will not kill your friends…"_

_Harry interrupted him; "Yet."_

_"Oh, for Merlin's sake! Lucius just grab the sphere and we can get out of here!" Bellatrix yelled, the other Death Eaters nodding their heads in agreement._

_"Do shut up!" Harry shouted, his voice silencing the room. "You Death Eaters, feeling only anger and hatred and fear. You think that makes you strong…" The boy had no idea where his new-found confidence was coming from and while it scared him, it also excited him. "…But it makes you weak. I believe in emotion. I quite like hope. Hope is a good emotion, and here it comes…"_

_The sound of rustling wind caused Lucius to turn around and his eyes to widen upon what greeted him._

_"Get away from my godson!" Sirius Black snarled at the blond man, his fist flying into the Death Eaters face. Around the room the sound of apparition flooded people ears as the members of the Order of the Phoenix appeared, each of them launching several stunners at the paralyzed Death Eaters._

_Harry and his friends began to launch their own spells when Harry felt Luna grab his hand._

_"Come with me!" She yelled over the sound of the battle. Without waiting for his reply the blonde dragged him up to the Potentia, going to grab it before a spell hit her in the back. She gasped as blood burst from her back, the skin burning from the spell._

_"Stupefy!" Harry shouted, pointing his wand at the Death Eater which had launched the spell. The said Death Eater flew back several feet, landing in a heap on the floor. He knelt beside Luna who had fallen onto he back, the podiums stone stairs pressing into her wound. Her skin was paler than normal and her eyes started to grow empty. "Luna…" He murmured._

_The dying girl leaned up slightly, placing her mouth next to his right ear. "Go to Gringotts, Harry. Find the city… Please… Please…" She breathed into his ear before with a last gasp of air; Luna Lovegood left the world of the living, her body turning to white light which rose into the air in spirals, the only remnant of her form being the clothes left behind._

_The sounds of the battle behind him had stopped when Luna's body had become light, the battlers expressions consisting of fear, shock, awe and confusion. Harry slowly stood, Luna's last words still ringing in his ears. He barely felt it when a person's arms grabbed him around the waist, pulling him away from the Department of Mysteries and the Potentia. _

What had happened next had changed Harry's view of the Wizarding World forever. Dumbledore had revealed the whole prophecy to him along with the fact that Sirius Black had been killed by Bellatrix. Grief had swum through Harry's mind for a while before the cold reality had set in. He was now alone. Ron, Ginny and Hermione now refused to speak to him, saying he always put them in danger while Neville had closed himself off from everyone after the death of Luna.

Even now Luna's last words continued to puzzle Harry. He needed to figure out what she meant. And there was only one place he could…

"Time to pay a little visit to Gringotts…" He muttered, the images from the night before still haunting his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The giant oak doors of Gringotts opened; revealing Harry Potter as he slowly began to approach the Goblin teller at the back of the bank.

"I wish to have an inheritance test carried out" Stated Harry, his voice radiating confidence.

"Name?" The Goblin teller asked, not looking up from his work.

Harry frowned at the Goblins obvious rudeness and boredom. "Harry James Potter" he said.

The Goblin looked up; his eyes were wide with respect. "Hello Mr. Potter. We shall fun the test immediately. Please follow me." He hastily replied.

Both Harry and the Goblin walked through the banks many corridors toward a large, wooden door, similar to the one found with the Hogwarts Great Hall. The inside of the room was quite impressive for the primitive society of the Magical World. Large marble pillars lined the circular wall, all of them reaching toward the ceiling which stood over 40 feet in the air.

A large desk was placed directly in the center, an old-looking Goblin sitting on a throne like chair. On a gold plate the Goblins name was written: 'Ragnok'.

"Lord Ragnok. Mr. Harry Potter to see you, sir." The Goblin announced.

Ragnok looked up. "Very well. You are dismissed." The original Goblin quickly scurried out of the room. "Take a seat Mr. Potter."

Harry slowly sat down on the second chair facing the Goblin. Suddenly, the Goblin placed a small bowl in front of Harry while also passing him a knife. "Please provide a drop of blood for the inheritance test…" Ragnok requested.

Gently picking up the knife, Harry pricked one of his fingers, watching as the blood dropped into the bowl. Almost immediately, a piece of parchment on the desk lit up, black script slowly appearing on it.

"Here are the inheritance results Mr. Pot…" Ragnok fell silent as he quickly read through the parchment. His eyes grew wide and his skin seemed to pale even further than what was normal for a Goblin. Harry leaned over to see what had caused the Goblins reaction, feeling his own eyes widen as he read through his inheritance.

**Harry James Potter**

**Mother: Lily Jane Evans – Potter (deceased)**

**Father: James Charlus Potter (deceased)**

**Godfather: Sirius Orion Black (deceased)**

**Godmother: None**

**Bloodline Inheritance:**

**-Potter;**

**-Liquid Assets = 1500,0000 Galleons**

**-Properties = Potter Manor**

** = Godrics Hollow**

**-Black;**

**-Liquid Assets = 5000,0000 Galleons**

**-Properties = No. 12 Grimauld Place**

**-Emmyrs;**

**-Properties = Atlantis (location unknown)**

**-Le Fay;**

**-Properties = Celestia (location unknown)**

**-Pendragon;**

**-Properties = Azrelia (Earth/Antarctica)**

"This is impossible…" Ragnok muttered just before a bright light began to envelop the room. Harry looked around wildly, fearing a Death Eater attack when a sudden blast to his head caused blackness to claim him.

Ragnok looked at the spot where Harry Potter had once been, a small smile gracing his Goblin features. "I guess they have finally returned after all…"

* * *

When Harry next awoke, his surroundings had vastly changed. He was still in a circular room yet it was considerably smaller compared to the 'Inheritance Chamber'. The ceiling was the same height as a normal house room, with several low lit lights placed in a pattern around the edge. The walls looked to be made of several rectangular panels, each one holding a unique design of quadrilaterals. Small, blue square lights were built inside the panels along rows, their color standing out against the walls gold background and bronze trim. The room was reasonably well-lit yet there were very few bright lights along with no windows.

Currently Harry was lying on a circular podium which was raised only slightly from the floor. To the back of the room, which was colored darker than the front, there was a small console with many glyphs and symbols printed on crystal switches.

Harry warily stood up, glancing around for any signs of life. As he approached the console, the crystal interface lit up a bright blue, as if it was activating to his mere presence.

Suddenly the lights turned down even further and a figure seemed to assemble itself out of light itself in the centre of the podium.

The figure, a man, looked to be about 40 years old, his hair cut short while he wore peach colored robes with a brown, leather shoulder guard.

"Hello young one. My name is Arthur Pendragon, or as my people knew me, Janus." He smiled softly.

"Pendragon? As in King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot?" Harry asked eyes wide.

Janus laughed at the expression of shock on Harry's face. "If that is what the Humans of Terra call me then yes. I am King Arthur."

Harry looked around the room again while asking the question which had bugged him since he had arrived; "Where am I?"

Janus' face turned solemn as he replied; "You are in the holo-chamber onboard the city ship of Azrelia, the last remaining Alterran city in the Milky Way Galaxy."

Harry just stared at Janus with an expression that said 'what?'

Instead of answering Janus merely clicked his fingers, causing a stream of light to enter Harry's eyes. Almost immediately Harry screamed as his mind was filled with images similar to those he had seen the night before. Yet this time there were even more…

And it hurt…


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. Sorry for not posting any authors notes at the beginning of any chapters.**

**Anyway, thank you to all of you that have sent me reviews. And to answer the question "_Will you update?_" the answer is yes. I hope to post at least one chapter per week - sometimes more. Also just a warning, this story is intended to be a mass crossover yet I intend to keep in mainly focussed on HP and SG1/SGA and possibly SGU.**

**Disclaimer: _I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNISE._**

* * *

Chapter Four

When the information and memories had stopped downloading into his mind, Harry had already walked through several levels of the tower he now resided in. Each corridor varied slightly in design yet all of them contained the majestic Alterran architecture. From what he had seen, most of the rooms within the city where empty, all the equipment having been taken during the evacuation to Pegasus. He also had yet to see the outside of the city.

Because of Janus, Harry now had the entire history of the Alterrans within his brain along with most of their collective knowledge. Janus had also given him a mission. A mission Harry still had trouble believing in. His mission was to restore the Mantle of the Alterrans and to defeat his enemies.

To do that he needed help. Janus had directed him to a room on the east side of the control tower – apparently it was a construction room of some kind. Walking through a corridor toward a large bulkhead door, Harry waved his hand over the wall console, hearing the familiar swish as the bulkhead swiftly opened. The room was hexagonal in shape, each corner holding the Alterran pillar lights, similar to those which littered the entire city. The ceiling was divided into several triangles; each of the separate shapes lit a different colour. Small circuit like patterns were spread out across the black floor with varying other patterns running up the otherwise blank, black walls.

The room was empty devoid of objects other than a single console several feet from the door. Like the consoles found in the control room, this one help many crystal plates, each one with a different colour circuit print. Reaching his hand out onto the console, Harry felt a pulse beneath his fingers as the console immediately lit up, offering more light to the slightly dark room.

Remembering the instructions Janus had given him, Harry tapped several of the circuit plates even as he watched in fascination as the patterns along the walls and floor began to pulse with blue and yellow light. He continued to work, the pillar lights flickering whilst contusions of light continued to dance across the ceiling. By now the entire room was a mass of colour however the circuit patterns stood out brightly against the colourful light. Suddenly, a figure began to create itself from small cubes of compressed light, the circuit light pushing other cubes towards it. As the cubes grew closer together Harry began to make out the figures appearance. It was a boy, around 16 years old, slightly taller than Harry. He had unmanageable black hair with spiked blue tips, piercing blue eyes shining out of from pale skin and was surrounded by a serene aura. Unlike Harry the boy was slightly muscular with the build of a runner and swimmer. The boy wore one of the old Alterran skin suits, the silver material dotted with blue and black patterns.

As Harry lifted his hand from the console the boy's eyes filled with awareness and life. Harry stepped forward, feeling slightly uneasy as he felt the boy's piercing gaze. "So this is what Janus meant by construction. Did all Alterrans get created here or something?" he muttered.

"No, they did not" the boy spoke, jolting Harry out of his mutterings. His voice was soft yet respective, as if he were addressing a superior. "I am not completely Alterran. I was constructed from nanites which have assembled my biological make-up to resemble flesh and blood."

Harry's face instantly became alert; "So basically you're a replicator?"

The boy's calm expression morphed into an indignant one as he vehemently replied "No! I am not constructed as an Asuran, or as you call them, Replicators."

Just as he began to grow more suspicious Harry heard Janus' voice inside his head "_The boy is what we called a Promethean. They were loyal to their commanding officers, his being you, Harry Potter. To complete your mission you will need a crew for the city as well as a Second in Command. This boy has been constructed for that purpose. Unfortunately, I cannot stay for long. I will return soon. Good Luck…_"

Realization had spread through Harry's mind as soon as Janus had stated _Promethean_. From his memories he had found several libraries full of information on the Prometheans. They were constructed to crew either a ship or station. After many years the Prometheans were integrated into society, advancing the Alterran civilization even more than it already was.

"Okaaay… Moving on. What's your name?" Harry asked.

"I do not have a name yet. That is for you to decide." The boy replied.

"Well, I can't decide on the name for you yet I can give you choices. Is that okay?"

A thoughtful look crossed the boy's face. After a few moments he answered "Yes that would be fine."

"Good. Let me think… What about James?"

"No."

"Not James then. What about Alex?"

A shake of the head.

"Draco?"

A frown.

"Neville?"

Narrowing of the eyes.

"Dudley?"

A glare. '_Okay Harry. Jokes over…_' Harry thought, chuckling slightly at the boy's reaction to his cousin's name. '_Think, think… Maybe something Alterran. What is friend in Alterran? Ah, there it is'. "_Rastean?"

Once again the boy shook his head yet his face had lost its frown at the mention of the Alterran word.

'_What else? Protector is _Nerax?"

Another negative… The boy was beginning to get impatient.

'_Come on! There has to be something. Warrior. Soldier. Doctor. Guardian. Guardian! In Alterran that's _Arrin?"

The boy cocked his head to the side. "Arrin" he spoke, testing the name on his tongue. Slowly a smile spread across his face. "Arrin. I like that. Thank You."

"Arrin it is then. You will be my second in command and leader of this city during any of my absences. Is that okay with you?" Harry smiled slightly, already knowing the answer.

With a sharp salute Arrin answered "Yes Sir!"

'_Maybe this mission can be completed after all.' _Turning back to Arrin for a second, Harry looked out to the corridor he had entered, feeling as though the city was calling him and his Second in Command (SIC) toward the control room.

"Come on Arrin. Looks like me might have our first assignment." As he began to walk through the corridor Harry heard Arrin reply with a grin in his voice.

"Looking forward to it, Sir."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone. Chapter 5 is here...**

**Disclaimer: _I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU__ RECOGNISE!_**

* * *

Chapter Five

For the next several hours, Harry and Arrin had begun to familiarize themselves with the city's systems, starting from secondary systems such as shield control to primary systems such as the star drive. As Azrelia had been under the ice on Antarctica for over several million years, the city's Zero Point Module (ZPM) power supply was almost completely used up. Harry and Arrin had managed to shut down all none essential systems in the hope of sustaining the shield longer as it was all that was holding the freezing water back.

"The city shield is only going to hold for several more hours" Arrin stated as he walked into the control room. Unlike the Atlantis control room, Azrelia's was built over the entire upper level of the Gate' chamber. The conference room and holo-room were placed a single level down. The rest of the area was almost exactly the same as Atlantis; however the Stargate was very different. Unlike the grey and red Milky Way gate or the gold and blue Pegasus gate, the Azrelian Stargate was shining silver with a light black trim. The chevrons were now colored yellow with the interior ring now made of glass. Inside the ring was a glowing yellow liquid. From what Arrin had discovered it was a rare form of liquid naquada. Along the ring were several different symbols yet unlike the earlier model gates they were not constellations. This was because originally Azrelia was constructed to be a ship capable of inter-dimensional travel.

Harry looked up from the Dial Home Device (DHD) where he had studied the Gate controls. "Why? It has held for the last millennium with almost half of the systems active."

A grimace crossed Arrin's face. "That would be my fault. My creation used up at least two of the last remaining ZPMs."

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed. "That was not your fault. But maybe the shield failing would be a good thing."

"Why?" Arrin asked, not seeing the logic in such an assumption.

"Because as the shield has become so weak, it has collapsed directly around the buildings, meaning we can't get to the outside of the building for scans or repairs. And if we rise, we can use the Jumpers or the Gate to find more ZPMs."

Now smiling slightly Arrin asked a question which had been on his mind for a few hours now. "What about the rest of our crew?"

"Our crew?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I am your Second in Command." Arrin wore a smirk which was mirrored by Harry. However seconds later a frown spread on Harry's face.

"We don't have nearly enough power to create another Promethean, let alone a whole crew." He was surprised when Arrin laughed.

"We don't need to create more Prometheans. Have you forgotten this city's purpose?" He asked.

"No. Its purpose is exploration of other… DIMENSIONS! You are a genius. Who knows what technology we could find to improve this city and beat the Wraith? Wait. Do we have enough power?"

Looking solemn Arrin answered "Enough for one jump. After that there will be enough to keep the shield up to survive re-entry but after that…"

Harry let out a sigh. "We'll just have to pray we appear in a safe dimension."

Arrin looked shocked. "You want to make the jump?"

Harry looked at him, a fierce determination in his eyes. "It's the best chance we've got."

"Okay" Arrin sighed. "Who's going to fly us out? Me or you?" It was completely rhetorical.

"Me" Harry said immediately, his face like a child on Christmas morning. If he loved flying a broom, he couldn't wait to fly the city.

* * *

It had taken close to 45 minutes to get the city's Chair Interface working and an additional 20 to power up the star drive. The only systems now active across the city where the star drive and the chair. Even the lights had been deactivated. To power the Dimensional Drive (DI-Drive) they were going to need all they could get out of the ZPM.

Tapping one of the consoles along the control room wall Arrin reached up to tap his ear piece. "Harry, the DI-Drive is operational and power levels are in the green yet they are dropping rapidly. If we're going to do this we need to do it now."

* * *

"I'm ready."

Within the chair room Harry leaned back, feeling the chair fall into a lying position. The lights surrounding the chair lit up a bright blue along with the light behind Harry's head. Harry felt the room start to vibrate as he closed his eyes. He started to focus his mind on lifting the city out of the ice. Across his mind Alterran symbols raced past, instructing him on how to fire the star drive.

Harry felt another presence enter his mind. However instead of feeling scared or threatened, he felt warm and safe. It was the city itself. She was helping him. She wanted to fly…

* * *

Arrin waved his hand over a wall console, stepping onto the control towers main balcony as the bulkhead door opened. He watched as the ice around the shield began to shatter, holding onto the railing as the city vibrated beneath his feat. Ice had begun to turn to water as it impacted the shield and sunlight was starting to show through the top of the dome. A soft smile appeared on Arrin's face as he watched the city, his home; rise above the ice which had held her for so many years. The last of the ice fell off of the shield, allowing the Promethean to finally see the city in all its glory. Like her sister Atlantis, Azrelia was made up of six piers which were connected to a central area. The overall shape was that of a snowflake. Each pier had its own distinctive shape. Three of the piers were mostly the same shape with a different key design near their endings. The three remaining piers were considerably smaller and more circular in design. On the key shaped piers there sat several different types of structures, each one varying in shape. Some were curved while others were completely symmetrical. Some were large, others smaller. The smaller piers, while containing some small buildings, held areas which from the control tower looked like ship yards and storage bays. However the most impressive piece of the city was the central area. Directly in the centre there was the control tower which stood higher than any of the buildings within the city. Surrounding the tower were three identical towers, each of them holding walking bridges which were connected to the surrounding structures. The city was, in Arrin's mind, beautiful.

Steam started to rise from the ocean floor as a result of the star drives activation. Realizing that he was now needed in the control room, Arrin walked back into the tower, looking around at the now illuminated room. The walls were mixed between a red and gold, a green and silver with a small amount of grey and black.

Arrin sat down on one of the operator stools, activating the DI-Drive power up faze as he did.

Outside, the city slowly rose above the ocean's surface before picking up speed. After several moments the city had begun to move through the cloud layers until, for the first time in millennium, Azrelia passed from Earth's atmosphere into the vast void of space.

Arrin quickly tapped numerous crystal plates, bracing himself as the city's DI-Drive activated. He felt a sudden jolt, and then… nothing…

* * *

Harry felt the chair shut down as the DI-Drive started to activate. He braced himself yet needn't have bothered. The sudden jolt pushed him back into the chair and then all he felt was nothing.

* * *

Swirls of blue, red and green light emerged from a vortex above the city. The tendrils surrounded the super structure, almost as if they were pulling the city. More tendrils surrounded the city, giving the snowflake shape the appearance of a flower. Seconds later the city gave a jolt before it vanished into the swirling vortex.

Azrelia was on the next stage of its journey and its mission. Next stop… The far reaches of the Cosmos…


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again. Thank you all for the reviews. I know some of you have pointed out my mistake with the ZPMs in chapter five and I would like to thank you for that. **

**Any way, here is chapter six...**

**DISCLAIMER: _I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU__ RECOGNISE!_**

* * *

Chapter Six

Within the vortex of DI-Space, Azrelia had powered down all systems but the shield and the control room interfaces. The vortex was nothing like the endless blue tunnel of hyperspace. Red, green and blue tendrils sped past the city, all of it contained within a midnight black field.

'_It's incredible_' Arrin thought. Even though he had only recently been created, his mind had grown more than any other Promethean in history. The original Prometheans were all created with a specific purpose, limiting their skills in other areas. He however, was created without a direct purpose, making him much more Alterran than his ancestors. He could choose his own path if his commander allowed him. His commander was another thing that surprised him. Harry had led a troubled life on Earth and now he was in command of a city class starship. The Human, now Alterran, had taken his new position quite well.

One of the balcony doors opened with a swish yet Arrin did not need to turn to see Harry's shocked expression. He had been shocked as well at the vortex's beauty. The commander came to stand next to him, leaning his arms against the railing. The two boys stood in silence for several moments, savouring in the peace that could change when they entered the new dimension.

"Thanks" Harry suddenly said. Arrin looked at his commander curiously.

"For what?"

"For helping me" Harry spoke softly. "Not many do."

For several more minutes the boys stood in silence before a sound from the control room drew them inside. One of the screens announced that they would reach their destination within ten hours.

"How much power do we have?" Harry asked.

"Let me check." Arrin moved over to a console. The screen above the console flashed blue for a few seconds before an image of three ZPMs appears. "That can't be right" he frowned.

"What?"

"According to this, all three of the city's ZPMs are fully charged. But that shouldn't be possible as two were depleted when you arrived and the third should have been used up by know." Arrin's face took on a thoughtful look. "Come to think of it, we should not have been able to make the DI jump, we shouldn't have even been able to leave Earth's atmosphere."

Harry frowned. Why did they not notice that when they were on Earth? They should have realized that they did not have enough power yet somehow, they did. Hang on a minute… "Magic."

"What?" asked Arrin.

"Think about it!" Harry exclaimed. "The Earth is made up of roots of magic, right?" Arrin nodded in confirmation. "Antarctica is one of the merging points of those roots. This means that once we rose to the planet's surface, the ZPMs would have been able to recharge."

Arrin smiled briefly. "That would also explain how Earth's Stargate did not always require the use of a DHD. But what happened on Earth was just a freak accident, there is no way we can replicate the 'ZPM recharge'."

"We shouldn't need to with three ZPMs." Harry replied. "Okay, I'm going down to the study center to see if the city has any other power sources. Let me know when we will exit DI-Space." The Promethean nodded, staring silently as his commander walked from the control room into Azrelia's maze of corridors.

* * *

The lights flashed active as Harry walked through the hallways, the doors opening as he swiped his hand over the control panels. Currently, his thoughts were focused on what he would do once they reached the new dimension. When they arrived, they would be in a completely alien environment. In order to gain a footing in the dimension they would need to become aware of as much as possible; planet locations, technology levels and most importantly, politics. It could be possible that the dimension contained an inter-planetary government, and if so, they would need to learn how to operate with it or around it.

After several minutes of walking, he reached a door similar to the found in the holo-chamber. As he approached, the door panels turned open, revealing quite a beautiful room. The walls were painted a light red with gold trim around the floor and ceiling.

'_Very Gryffindor_' Harry thought. Thin versions of the pillar lights were spread around the wall at equal intervals while triangle and square lights decorated the ceiling, all of them lit low. The room was bathed in a dull but peaceful glow. At the far side of the room was a large, honeycomb window. Each hexagon was coloured with several different designs of stained glass, small Alterran symbols being barely visible on the glass' surface. This room was built into the outer side of the control tower, allowing for a magnificent view of the city when on the balcony which was accessed through an opening mechanism within the window.

Harry walked toward one of the data-base terminals, sitting down as the machine activated to his presence. On the screen above, pieces of data began to filter themselves through an advanced search system. Eventually, the data settled on the city's own data.

As he read through it, Harry grew a greater understanding of the city's capabilities. At the base of the control tower sat the main power station, the room holding three ZPMs which supplied power to the rest of the city via central conduit systems. These conduits were built into the outer structure of the control tower, diverging at specific points along the structure onto the pier floors. This allowed for an easy supply of power to each section of the city. However, despite the enormous power output of the ZPMs, each of the city's piers, including the central area, held several stations which used the mineral naquada as a chemical energy source. This took a reasonable amount of strain off the ZPMs, letting many systems remain active if the ZPMs were busy with another task.

Another thing Harry took note of was the city's defences. According to the data-base, the city shield could hold against virtually anything when given the right amount of power. Controlled through a chair interface, the city's main weapon system was the Drone arsenal. Normally, the city could store up to 2 million Drones within the lower levels of the suburbs. Currently though, only 5000 Drones were being stored. While the Drone weapons were extremely powerful, they were required to have extreme numbers to swarm a large enemy force. The only other weapon system the city contained was a low level arrangement of hard-light cannons (HLCs). These weapons compressed arrays of superheated energy which turned into beams of solid light yet despite the advanced technology that was used to generate the beam, the weapons were only effective against small fighter class ships and the city did not hold enough of them to hold off against a force of small ships.

If they did not find some new weapons within the dimension they were in route to, they would be sitting ducks.

* * *

Back in the control room, Arrin was searching for a way to gain information of the new dimension. So far he had found that the city had a small storage of Intel Probes. These probes were equipped with a small shield system as well as a small hyperdrive, allowing them to move across the galaxy relatively quickly. They could cover the whole area of a galaxy when mass produced. Data was received from the probes via a data-stream system which was connected to Azrelia's main computer core.

As Arrin began to look for a way to produce more probes, a beeping from the flight console altered him to the city dropping out of DI-Space. He tapped one of the crystal plates in front of him, taking a few seconds before speaking; "Harry, we are about to drop out of DI."


	7. Authors Note - Please Read

**Hello. I apoligise for the extremely late updates.**

**The story has changed somewhat. Star Wars will still be included however not for some time.**

**I feel that i did not have sufficient knowledge of the SW universe during the writing of said chapters and feel that i made a mistake introducing SGA so early. The story will continue however.**

**I am sorry for any inconvenience to the readers.**

**There are two universes that i am considering introducing, but i would appreciate the readers opinions on which to introduce first.**

**Mass Effect or Halo?**

**Please send you response via review. Thank You**

**FeargonLP**

**Again, i an sorry for not updating.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello. Sorry about the lack of updates recently. Here is the long awaited Chapter 7!**

* * *

The vortex of DI space opened, allowing Azrelia to rush forward. The window closed behind the city, sealing it within the new dimension. The large superstructure moved at colossal speeds as it attempted to slow down.

On board the city ship, Harry and Arrin were unaffected by the speeds due to the advanced inertial dampeners. Harry entered the control room, musing over the information he had received from the city's database. '_One of the first things we need to do is look for an alternate power source_' he thought. '_While the ZPMs are extremely effective, they take a while to produce._'

"You okay?" Arrin asked, seeing the musing expression on his commanders face. Harry looked over toward the Promethean, nodded slightly and smiled.

"Fine, just thinking. Anyway, any idea what's out there?" To emphasize his point, Harry nodded toward the control room's window.

"Nothing." Arrin shook his head. "But I did manage to find some probes in storage. If wee send them out, we can find any nearby planets as well as resources."

"Don't we already have a large amount of resources in storage?"

"Yes, but not enough to last."

Nodding in understanding, Harry moved over to a console at the far end of the control room. As Arrin returned to his own work, Harry started looking through Alterran schematics. The database had a large variety of schematics for ships and instillations - it was just a matter of choosing what was to be built first. Azrelia's construction and repair drones would see to the construction. One of the first things he came across was an Aurora Class Battleship. It measured 3,500m in length and 700m in height. In their own dimension, it was considered one of the largest vessels ever constructed besides the Wraith Hives and city ships. '_While a warship would be useful, it would take a while to mass produce a fleet without a construction facility_' Harry thought. While Azrelia itself had small construction bays, they were designed mainly for probes, drones (construction and weaponry) as well as puddle jumpers.

Dismissing the Aurora schematic, Harry started looking through the list of construction facilities. The Alterrans had used many different kinds of facilities. The one he chose to inspect was a station designated an Alpha Class Station. This station was constructed in the vacuum of space, shaped like a large saucer with spires extending outwards from both the top and bottom surfaces. It measured 50,000m in diameter, containing over 20 massive construction bays. Each bay was capable of building an Aurora sized ship. The station mainly used construction drones and energy constructors to produce ships, and when fully powered, it could produce a fleet of 20 Auroras within a single week.

'_Now that would be useful_' he thought. Out load, he asked; "Arrin, how difficult would it be to produce an Alpha Class Station?"

The Promethean looked up curiously, moving over to see what his commander was inspecting. His eyes critically scanned the information, seeing the value in build such a station. After a few minutes of silence, Arrin responded; "It shouldn't be too difficult if we pool all of our resources and drones into it. But we will need to find alternate power sources and materials to complete it" His face took on a pondering look. "We might find resources in any nearby systems, but well need to send out probes to be sure." Arrin looked at Harry for permission.

Harry nodded. "Go ahead."

Arrin saluted.

* * *

**24 Hours Later**

The probes had been launched into the star systems surrounding Azrelia, and the results so far received were very promising. A star system about 10 light years away from Azrelia was confirmed to have several planets with large amounts of abundant resources. On Harry's order, Azrelia had engaged a hyperspace jump to the system, while Arrin prepared several mining drones for deployment. The two had decided to go through with the construction of an Alpha Class Station.

The hyperspace window opened in a flash, the large yellow windown allowing Azrelia to enter the star system. The city ship deceleratated swiftly after it exited the hyperspace window. On the north-east pier, several hatches opened along the metal surface, before the mining drones left the city with a bright flash. The drones reached the nearest planet within seconds, stopping in orbit before they touched the atmosphere. Slowly, the drones decended onto the planets surface. It was of similar size to Earth however most of it was covered in mountains with very small bodies of water.

After a few minutes, the drones touched down on several of the mountains. In the light of the planet, it was easier to see the drones. Like most pieces of Alterran technology, they were unique in their design. The head of the drone was domed, leading to several spikes which were connected to a cube like device. The cube acted as an anti-gravity engine as well as a sub-light while also containing the drone's power source - a small naquada power generator.

When they recieved an order from Azrelia, the spikes near the middle of the drones extended outwards and angled themselves toward the surface. Seconds later, the drones surged toward the ground, the rock simply burning away as the spikes became superheated. Within the next few hours, the drones would have mined enough resources to start the construction of the station's foundations.

* * *

Back on Azrelia, Arrin was examining the data sent back by the probes from another of the nearby star systems. Most of the systems were uninhabited, and those that were only contained basic animal life. However, this system was different. One of the planets, while not showing any signs of life, certainly showed signs of a civilization in the past. One of the probes had discovered a large metal door, covered in intricate markings and lights, built into the side of a glacier. The probe's Alterran scanners couldn't even breach the metal to discover what was inside.

So caught up in his work, the Promethean didn't notice the figure snaking up behind him.

"What are you looking at?"

Nearly jumping out of his skin, Arrin turned around to glare at a smirking Harry. Instead of answering, Arrin moved to the side, allowing Harry to view the monitor. The wizard's eyebrows rose slightly as he read over the data.

"Can you get a live image?" He asked. Nodding, Arrin tapped a crystal console, causing the monitor to flash white before an image of the door appeared, small Alterran symbols representing the probes analysis and status scrolling slowly across the screen. The two observed the image for a moment, comparing its design to some of the unique architecture of the Alterrans - not that most of their architecture was not unique. Similar to the Alterran designs, particularly Lantean designs, the door was symmetrical with straight lines jutting into corners engraved into it. It was different from the Alterran's original curved designs, which the Asguard now mostly used.

Harry started to speak; "Can you prepare a puddle jumper to..."

A beeping sounded from the monitor, drawing both of their attentions once again. What they saw caused both of their eyes to widen. A large ship had appeared on the image, moving toward the door. It was elegant and curved, coloured a dark purple. Its engines released a large amount of burning, purple plasma. Several small ships moved around the larger vessel, also coloured purple.

Even though they had never encounted this species before, the two boys could not help feeling anxious. Who was this species? And what did they want?

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please review!**

**FeargonLP**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello. I would like to apologise for the serious delay in updates for this story. Here is the long awaited Chater 8.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU RECIGNISE!**

* * *

"Any readings on those ships?" Harry asked, still staring at the mysterious vessels which had appeared over the glacier doorway. As of yet, there had been no movement from the ships, they were just floating there as if they were waiting for something.

Behind him, he heard Arrin reply, "Yes, our sensors were easily able to get a decent scan. I didn't want to use too strong a scan in case they detected us" Harry nodded, agreeing it best to avoid detection. "The ships are made out of a mixture of steel and tronium, but unlike the tronium from our dimension, this one seems to be infused with some sort of plasma, making it significantly stronger." To emphasise his point, Arrin brought up a comparison on a separate monitor. Understanding, Harry nodded.

"What about shields or weapons?"

Here Arrin paused. "I can't get a good reading on them as it might cause us to be detected. But obviously their shields aren't too strong if our sensors can breech them."

"Maybe they are not activated?" Harry guessed.

Arrin shook his head, "No, look at the smaller ships, there's gaps in the side of the structures, leaving the interior open to space. They would need a shield to leave atmosphere. Plus artificial gravity needs an enclosed space."

"Your assuming that they even breeched atmosphere" Harry shot back. "This could be there planet for all we know."

The Promethean nodded, accepting Harry's point. For several moments, the two merely observed the data received from the scan - which wasn't much - before Harry spoke again: "Should we make contact?"

Arrin shrugged. "We could, but I'd prefer to wait until we know more about them first. Better to know they are friendly than suddenly reveal ourself and end up with Azrelia being attacked."

"True" Harry replied. "Would they detect the puddle jumpers?"

"No, if they haven't detected Azrelia yet, even if they can't see us, they won't detect a gate ship-"

"Puddle jumper" Harry corrected.

"Gate ship"

"Puddle-"

"As I was saying" he looked at Harry with narrowed eyes "even Alterran sensors can struggle to detect a cloaked ship of their own design so it's unlikely they will."

Chuckling inside his head at Arrins vehemence to stick with the original name, Harry said, "So one of us should take a closer look at those ships" Arrin nodded.

"I'll go" they spoke at the same time. They looked at each other before Arrin sighed and said, "Fine, you go."

Harry was jumping for joy at being able to fly another ship while Arrin just watched in amusement.

* * *

Harry entered the jumper bay wearing and Alterran stealth suit. The suit was a skin suit similar to the one Arrin wore, coloured silver with blue circuit markings extending down the chest and back, as well as the legs and arms. Over the skin suit he wore a thin chest piece with several blue lights along the edge. His gauntlets and shin coverings had a similar design. On his waist was a small holster holding an Alterran standard issue blaster.

He approached one of the puddle jumpers, the interior lights activating to his presence. Sitting himself down in the pilot seat, Harry placed his hands on the console, feeling the jumper make a mental connection to his mind.

He opened the jumper bay doors, causing the door at the rear of the ship to close. When it was sealed he commanded the jumper to fly through the open doors and to exit the city shield. The shield flared slightly as the jumper left the city.

The puddle jumper shimmered for a moment before turning invisible.

Tapping a control on the crystal console, Harry opened a communication channel to Arrin on Azrelia. "I'm cloaked."

"Alright, head towards the planet and to the coordinates I'm sending you. The ships should be pretty easy to spot."

The puddle jumper rapidly accelerated away from the city. As Harry approached the planet, the HUD appeared over the window, symbols representing the coordinates of the ships travelling across the screen. Following Harry's command, the jumper moved toward the coordinates. Within minutes, the ship arrived at the location of the ships.

"I'm here"

Arrin's voice sounded through the jumper's speakers: "What are the ships like?"

"Big" was Harry's reply. "The middle ship seems like some sort of command ship. The smaller ones look like drop ships of some kind."

Back on Azrelia, Arrin was noting down Harry's observations. Tapping another console, he spoke: "Can you see any weapons?"

Harry took a closer look at the ships. The smaller ones didn't seem to have any weapons but there was a small hatch on the bottom from of the ship, possibly containing a cannon of some kind. "I can't see any on the smaller ships, the larger ship however..." The largest ship had several turret like devices along its hull, as well as larger cannons along the sides near the front.

"Quite a few?" Arrin asked.

"Many" Harry confirmed.

"Stay cloaked and avoid any scans. We don't know if they can't detect our scans from that short a distance."

"I will. Have you had any progress in scanning... The... Structure..." Harry stopped speaking, his eyes widening as the large, metal doorway suddenly lit up blue as the intricate markings started to glow.

"Harry? Harry, what's wrong?" Arrin asked, concerned over the silence. Instead of replying, Harry tapped a control on the jumper console, allowing Arrin to see what was visible from the jumper. Like Harry, the Prometheans eyes widened.

"Its opening"

Harry was right. The lights continued to get brighter until they suddenly deactivated. For a few seconds nothing happened, until the door started to slowly open. The upper middle lifted upwards, while the lower portion of the door split into two, moving sidewards into the wall around the doorway. Due to the size of the doorway, it took nearly two minutes for the door to open fully.

Even though Harry had seen Alterran architecture, the structure within the glacier still impressed and awed him. It was a gigantic chamber constructed of silver metal, filled with blue and white lights. It looked as if there was a bridge leading to a central platform, with a large pillar in the centre of said platform. The pillar looked like a ZPM, except metal and silver, covered in flashing white lights.

"What is that place?" Harry heard Arrin ask.

Before he could ask the question himself, the smaller ships decended toward the groud around the doorway. Blue cylinders of energy reached from the bottom of the ships to the ground before small creatures dropped from a hole in the bottom of the drop ships. After the small creatures moved toward the door, larger, more muscular creatures decended. However one in particular caught Harry's attention. It was one of the large creatures, covered in intricate silver armour, and in one of its hands it held a blade of some kind - a blade of shining, blue energy.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please review**

**FeargonLP**


End file.
